The forest of the island
by ivanna.herrera
Summary: Seems that they lost but they are found.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very warm afternoon in the kingdom of Avalor, the Crown princess with her sister, friends and chancellor where in a little sailing around the kingdom. Everything was quite of normal, the seas were calm.

"Where we should go next?" Isabel asked while looking "For our picnic"

"Perhaps one of the three mysteries" Elena said before noticing something "Is that a boat?"

"Boat?" Naomi watched a boat leaving Avalor with some familiar faces "They are leaving Avalor….but they are going in the wrong way!"

"I think we should help them" Gabe suggested

"Or perhaps leave them alone?" Esteban growled "I know some reasons to leave this place"

"Gabe, you're right" Elena ignored her cousin "Let's go and gave them a hand."

Meanwhile with the mysterious boat. A woman wearing a Hood was rowing while the two persons with her were nothing more than the Delgados, Victor and Carla.

"Why we have to leave Avalor?" Carla complained "We suppose to look for those jewels or something"

"Carla, my dear. Shuriki have her own reasons…even though she didn't tell me why we are going to the Northern Islands"

"The Nothern Islands?" Carla looked to her Father

"Lower your voice" Victor scold her.

"Would you two be quiet?"Shuriki finally spoke

"Sorry" both said.

"We need to move carefully. We are going to be for a couple of days…in the island of Asumi"

"Isn´t that Island of…the evil spirits?" Carla asked

"Is…not" Shuriki sighed before looking that Elena's boat was going close to them "I'm going to do a quick spell. It will be weak but it will be worth"

"Gre-" But the boat was going into a very high speed.

"That was just odd" Mateo said "Should I do an spell to follow them?"

"I think we should followed them" Elena said looking to Mateo as he do another spelll.

Both ended into a very dark place. Victor and Carla lost Shuriki and decide to look for her. Meanwhile Elena and the others where lost in the island of Asumi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great" Esteban complained while looking at the dark forest "We're lost thanks by well...you"

"Hey, It's not my fault that they were leaving Avalor in the wrong way" Elena protested before walking forward "Let's find a way out"

"But where are we in the first place?" Isabel asked "At least we have to some clue of where we are"

"Well, we are in a forest" Gabe said trying to help

"I didn't know that" Naomi replied with sarcasm

"I'm trying to help" Gabe protested

"I think that I might read about something similar to where we are" Mateo said

"What is it, Mateo?" Elena asked

"There is a island called Asumi where evil spirits live hungry for souls" Mateo said looking around before giving his friends a worried look "I...think that we are there"

"Do you mean that we are stuck in a evil island?" Esteban yelled "We are in the northern Island, land of dark magic"

"How do you know that?" Elena asked

"Shuriki is from there and- I have just live a 41 years hell so I practically think that I know enough from her" Esteban growled

"Let's start a camp" Isabel suggested ignoring her cousin "We need a place to sleep until we find some help"

Meanwhile the Delgados were complaining about the sorceress who have just left them alone. Both have different thoughts in mind. Carla was very upset not just for Shuriki disappearing, she was angry because she was right about Shuriki. Carla was no foolish teen, she knew that Shuriki one day would betray them and she did. Victor in the other hand was just annoyed that he have to follow again the sorceress orders. He have planned after the throne were theirs he would betray her and banish her from Avalor as she did with him, but she was no place founded.

"I told you, papa" Carla protested once more "That witch was no trustworthy"

"Don't you thin I already knew that?" Victor scold her making Carla quiet "I help her invade Avalor and she betray me as el segundo did. But things will change after I become king. She will be gone and Avalor will be ours. So shut that stupid mouth of yours"

"Papa" Carla said in a very quiet tone while looking some odd figure "I think that something is following us"

"Not now" Victor ignored her looking for the missing sorceress "We have to find that witch"

"Papa" Carla took violently Victor's arm making him look angry at her "Look"

"What do you me-" Victor then look a human size fox with green eyes.

Rarely the fox didn't move, but that didn't prevent the Delgados being scare. Victor took a stick and try to scare the fox, but it was all in vain. Suddenly the Fox walked close to them, he didn't seemed to be hungry or mad. Looking more the fox, he have a worried expression, perhaps he was looking for his baby or he

"Stay back, Carla" Victor said preparing his shot.

"Excuse me" The fox whispered, but the Delgados didn't hear "Have you seen my daugh-"

"Stay back, beast" Victor throw him the stick and ran with his daughter to a safe place.

"That was very rude" The fox grunted "They didn't even care to hear me."

"Papa?" A female voice called "Mama, sis?"

"I remember that voice...it could be my little girl?" The fox smiled before the voice began to sound far away making the fox smile fade "Where are you, my little girl?"

Esteban walked around the tent complaining of the situation they were on. The others tried to stay positive and find something good about getting stuck in a enchanted island. They have a kind of pretty view, they hadn't seem any danger yet and also they were in a huge adventure.

"Well, I think that this isn't that bad" Elena smiled to her cousin who grunted in response "We are having another adventure"

"How do we suppose to get out of here?" Esteban asked "We are trapped here forever"

"hey, it only have been a few hours" Naomi said "Mateo kept trying some spells to call for help. We will be save"

Then a deer came. They stare at her and her strange actions. She was actually moving in circular waves and jumping like she was doing some sort of dance which haven't work so well. Esteban took the opportunity when she notice them and walk forward them, like she was about to ask something.

"I'm going to hunt her" Esteban whispered

"I'm doubting his hunter skills" Gabe whispered to his friends while watching Esteban trying to get to the deer.

"Wait..why you have a knife with you?" The deer asked making Esteban in shock "Oh, I get it. Hey I'm not food"

"Wait you can talk?" Esteban asked while the deer was actually dragging him when he try to stab her.

""I'm not a deer" she said "I was a human before"

"Esteban is talking with the deer?" Elena looked confused the scene not hearing anything they were saying/p

"I knew that he was going to fail...but I never expect that"Naomi said

"Do Esteban know we have the picnic food?" Mateo asked

"Due by calculations. If we don't get out soon...we will need food" Isabel said " We can make savings"

"So you were a sorceress and you die" Esteban said finally getting off from the deer "so why you are a deer then...you posses a deer?"

"Not exactly" The sorceress deer said "I'm reincarnate into a deer after I die, my parents didn't reincarnate in deers"

"So they are other animals?" Esteban asked as the sorceress nodded

"Dad turned into a fox and mom into an eagle" She smiled "I'm the daughter of a sorcerer fox and a sorceress eagle. My name is Idra"

"I'm Esteban" He smiled "I didn't knew that reincarnation was possible"

"Well, we learn that in the Island of Asumi some spirits reincarnate into animals" Idra said "It happens when the spirit can't rest in peace"

"So something is bothering you and your parents" Esteban said

"Well, I have a sister who survive a massacre, the form how we die. We are afraid that something might happen to her" Idra said "Sadly reincarnation doesn't allow to remember names of a non- death familiar, is not fair I know...but I remember my little sister appearence. She have green eyes like dad and black hair like mom." Idra explained "It's been decades since we left her"

"Let's make a deal" Esteban said "I'm going to help you to find your sister and you help me and my friends to find some food"

"It's a deal" Idra smiled "Thank you, Esteban. I will never forget what you did to us"

"He's scaring me right now" Mateo said looking Esteban hugging the deer "I think that stress have making him lost his head. 


End file.
